Archidon Empire
Archidonis 'was a country of Archidon in Inamorta that ruled over land near the Order Empire. While their ranks of Archidon proved effective against the Order and their Swordwrath, their numbers were far too small and they were eventually overtaken by their nemesis. History 'Stick War The War Begins Archidonis were one of the many aggressive nations that continually attacked the Order, as they were a nation of knowledge and peace. However, Order began a march through Inamorta to stop the military harassment from their neighbours. Order and it's small group of Miners had marched to Archidonis to initiate conflict. While Archidons were the superior unit to the Swordwrath, without cover from melee units, they eventually would fall to ranks of Swordwrath. Their statue was soon overtaken, and the Archidonis fled from their homeland and ran for the hills. Free Pertland Once again, however, some members of the nation pull through, deciding to form a coalition with the failing Swordwrath country. The new-formed coalition then takes over the neutral land of Pertland. Through the conquest of the Order, their ranks stop to free the citizens of Pertland, eliminating the coalition between the two countries. Later in Westwind, Archidonis repeats the coalition process with the Speartons, and again fails in bringing down the Order. Last Stand Small fragments of what was left from the Archidonis country team up with all other countries to destroy the Order in the final battle. The Order eliminates these units as well. Stick War II: Order Empire After their defeat in the original game, the Archidonis still want their vengeace and immediately began building up from the scraps of the empire that they still had left. Over the course of years and years of evolution, the Archidonis became even stronger then they were before, and more eager to rip the Order Empire to shreds. Blot out the sun: Archidons Declare War Archidonis, now known simply as the Archidon Empire, return in hopes of reclaiming lost land and gaining their revenge against the Order Empire after the events of the original game. In response, the succeeding Order begins their second conquest over Inamorta. After the Order marched through the Spearton Empire, their ranks had reached Archidonis. When the gruesome conflict subsided, the Order Empire had once again claimed victory over Archidonis, and their remaining fleet fled once again for the hills. The Archidonis and their remaining fleet, led by the Magikill, are among the rebel empires that eventually ally with the Order, forming a united coalition to end Medusa and her hellish reign once and for all. Military For more information on Archidonis's military forces, please view it's dedicated page. Archidonis is known for relying on ranged units like the Archidon to get a job done, which in the end, led to their downfall. Their lack of flexibility left them on the lower end of the chain, and they inevitably lost against the Order on four separate occasions. Notes * Archidonis is the first nation to fall to the Order during the original Stick War. * Archidonis is one of the few nations to only use two types of units: the Archidon and the Miner. * Archidonis's statue depicts an Archidon drawing his bow's string back, mere seconds away from firing. Category:Empires Category:Rebels Category:Stick War Category:Stick War II: Order Empire Category:Stick War: Legacy